


Even Freaking Ninja Types Need Sleep

by CatHeights



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, Ke Kinohi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Steve seems to be suffering from the misconception that sleep is optional. Danny sets him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Freaking Ninja Types Need Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maverick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/gifts).



It's the third night in a row that he's found Steve here looking over those photos Mary took of the toolbox contents. Considering he's also been in bright and early, it doesn't take crackerjack detective work for Danny to come to the conclusion he's not sleeping.

"If you keel over from exhaustion, I'm not picking you up. You'd break my back."

Steve rubs at his eyes, but he doesn't turn around. "Hey Danny," he says and flicks his fingers across the touch screen bringing up the next picture.

"Ok, that's enough. I get that you think you're the man of steel or something, and you don't need to do things in the way us mere mortals do, but you know what? You look like shit. So how about accepting the fact you actually need to get some sleep and you know, try sleeping."

"I'm fine."

"You need to work on your definition of fine." Danny squeezes Steve's shoulder. "Come on. I'm taking you home."

"No. I've got a few more things I need to work on."

Danny leans back against the table, blocking Steve's access to the screen. "So you made a breakthrough on one of the leads your father left? Great. What is it? I'll help you work it."

"I didn't make any breakthroughs."

"Ah." Danny crosses his arms. "So there's nothing stopping you from catching a few winks, which I promise you will make it much easier to puzzle more leads out of this stuff. We'll figure it all out and get the bad guys. It's what we do. But to do that we got to be at the top of our game. And you're not even close to that right now."

"Fine, I'll leave in a few minutes. And I don't need you to drive me home." Steve steps around Danny to once again begin looking at the photos.

"Now. And yes, you do need me to drive you home. I am not being responsible for you falling asleep at the wheel, and you can argue until you're blue in the face that it's not going to happen, but I am not risking it. So the quicker you accept I'm not letting you drive, the easier things will go."

Steve sighs.

Danny has learned to recognize the rare signs of a Steve capitulation, and he knows such things are fleeting, so he moves quickly, grabbing Steve's arm and guiding him, ok maybe dragging is more accurate, out of the building.

Once they're in the car and on the road, he opens his mouth to ask when was the last time Steve got more than 10 minutes of sleep, but closes it when he realizes Steve is slumped in his seat with his eyes closed. Christ, Steve looks exhausted. Even a few minutes of shut-eye could be beneficial.

The ride home is silent, and Steve doesn't stir once, but the moment Danny turns off the ignition, he straightens, instantly alert. "Thanks Danny. I'll see you tomorrow."

As if he's leaving him alone. Danny smiles at him and gets out of the car. Once Steve's out too, he sets the alarm.

Steve frowns. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm walking with you into your place. "

"Are you planning to tuck me in?"

"Sure, and I'll read something like _War and Peace_ to you until you doze off."

He counts the small chuckle he gets in response as a victory, plus Steve makes no further arguments as he follows him into the house. Once inside, Danny asks, "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

"You do realize you're in my house. No, I don't want something to eat. Danny, I'm fine. Thanks for the ride. Go home."

Danny drops down on the couch, spreading his legs out in front of him. "So you're telling me that once I leave you'll immediately get some sleep. You won't turn on a computer or decide to go back into work."

Steve opens his mouth to respond, but Danny cuts him off.

"Don't even bother lying. I am an excellent detective, and you are not difficult to read. I'm staying until I'm sure you've decided to behave like a rational human being and get some sleep. And I get that I might be in for the long haul here."

Steve gives him what Danny has classified as his bemused expression. He's rather fond of that look. Then again, he's found he's become disgustingly fond of many of Steve's expressions.

"I thought I might watch some TV to unwind. Does that meet your approval?" Steve sits on the other end of the couch, shaking his head.

"Sounds good to me. What are we watching?"

Steve flips through the channels eventually settling on a sports center show. He leans back into the couch, arms folded across his chest.

Really, did he need to spell out instructions. "Lie down before you fall down."

"Yes, sir." Steve gives him a glare which quickly turns into a blank look that Danny knows means trouble. In the span of a blink, Steve flops down onto the couch and drops his legs into Danny's lap with a bit more force than necessary.

"Oomph." Danny smacks his leg. "You could have hurt something there."

"I have perfect aim." Steve yawns and turns on his side.

"There is nothing about you that's perfect. Your thinking so is just another sign that you could use a good therapist." He rests a hand on Steve's calf.

It's not long before he notices Steve's breathing has taken on the deep and heavy rhythm of sleep. _Thank God,_ Danny thinks. _You're so unbelievably stubborn. You probably think sleep makes you less of a tough guy._ Despite his thought, he knows that's not right. Steve isn't sleeping because finding out the truth about his mother's death, his past unraveling in an unexpected way, is eating him up inside, and there's not a heck of a lot Danny can do about it, except offer whatever reassurance he can.

Danny careful slides out from beneath Steve's legs, but just as he's going to find a blanket, he hears a groan. He quickly turns back toward the couch.

"No." Steve's motionless on the couch, obviously sound asleep.

Whatever he's dreaming about doesn't seem to be good as even in that brief word, Danny recognizes Steve is angry. He debates whether or not he should wake his partner. There's no doubt in his mind Steve will come to as if he's responding to something violent.

"Mary. Oh god, Mary."

And then there's no debate because Danny has never heard Steve sound so lost, and he hopes never to hear it when the man is awake. He approaches cautiously and shakes Steve's shoulder, stepping away immediately.

"I...." Steve's next words are unintelligible, and then, "How do I? How?"

"Okay, enough, it's time to wake up." This time his shake is more of a shove, and he shouts Steve's name as well. That combination does the trick, and sure enough Steve wakes, swinging, but Danny has already smartly moved out of his path.

"Easy, it's just me. You fell asleep while we were watching TV, and it sounded like you were having a doozy of a nightmare."

"Danny?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Steve sits on the couch and drops his head into his hands.

Danny comes over and sits next to him. "You ok?" He rubs Steve's back.

"Yeah."

And that's so obviously a lie, but it's his own fault for asking a question like that. "I'm taking it this isn't the first nightmare you've had lately."

Steve shrugs, the movement bunching his shirt beneath Danny's hand.

"You been having them since Mary was kidnapped?"

"Some."

"I told you she was going to be fine, and she was."

"I know."

But even Steve can't help what he dreams, no more than Danny can resist rubbing his thumb along Steve's cheek. "You know they make things to help you sleep."

Steve's head turns, and Danny drops his hand. All he gets is a look as if he's lost his mind.

"Yeah, yeah." Danny sighs. "You're not taking anything that would mess with your reactions. I get it." He shakes his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Exhaustion seems to have stripped Steve's defenses bare because just like that everything they've been dancing around is revealed on Steve's face. The same longing he's been feeling is reflected back at him. He hasn't been misreading any vibes, and there's no way once he's reached that conclusion for him to stop from leaning forward and kissing Steve.

The first kiss is just a light brush. "Hey." Then he leans in again and this time, he kisses more firmly, and Steve's lips open beneath his immediately, hands going around his back. It's fantastic. Danny can't figure out why they haven't done this sooner.

It's of course just at the moment that he's had that thought, Steve decides to pull away. "No, I'm sorry, Danno. I can't." He's breathing hard, and his right hand is clenched.

"Can't what?"

"This. Put you at risk. I'm going to uncover everything my father was investigating, and they're going to come after me hard. That's why I sent Mary away."

"And what, you think I'm not going to be right there next to you stirring up every hornet's nest and making sure you don't do crazy shit, well more crazy than your regular stunts. They're going to come at the whole team hard."

Steve's face goes completely blank, and Danny thinks, _crap_ , that was not the best approach.

"You know what I mean. It's our job to send these bastards away. We all take risks every day to keep people safe. How is this any different? And really, you drive like a maniac. You drove a car onto a goddamn freighter with me in it, and now you're worried about my safety." Danny smiles.

There's nothing lighthearted about Steve's expression. "I wouldn't needlessly put you or the team at risk."

"I know that. You got my back, and I've got yours. Partners, right?"

"Right." Steve rubs at his face.

Danny realizes this is the wrong time to be having this conversation, as whatever the hell that nightmare was it's still lingering. So, he decides to take a page out of the Steve McGarret book—skip the conversation, go right to the action. He grabs Steve's shirt, pulls him forward, and this time he puts every ounce of want he's had to battle down every time Steve takes off his goddamn shirt, which has been often, into the kiss.

When Danny feels Steve's hands on the side of his face, he knows he's won, at least for tonight. "I'm thinking the bedroom would be a good location for both of us."

"So you really are going to tuck me in?"

"Maybe after I tucker you out. It's all part of my plan."

"I bet I'm going to like your plan."

It's a short distance to the bedroom, but it takes them awhile, as they can't seem to wait to remove clothing from each other. And really Danny can't be blamed if he gets distracted by exploring Steve's tattoos, tracing the patterns with his fingers and his mouth.

When they manage to get to the bedroom, he's succeeded in removing all of Steve's clothing, but somehow he still has his pants and socks on. As he's pulling off his remaining clothes, Steve sprawls on the bed and watches, smile on his face, and, holy shit, he's stroking himself. And that is so damn hot that he forgets he's only halfway through removing his left sock and moves forward while his foot is still in the air. He collapses onto the bed in an ungraceful heap, but Steve's laughter and the smile on his face makes it worth it. He looks so happy.

"Let me help you with that."

Steve removes the sock that's dangling from his big toe and then climbs up Danny's body, locking his arms so that they're barely touching. There's this half smile on his face, and his gaze makes Danny twist beneath the heat of it.

"What? Is my hair sticking up all over the place?"

"Not yet." Steve chuckles.

"So what then, you're picturing what it's going to look like when it does?"

"No."

Any further questions he may be entertaining are forgotten as Steve begins a full out assault whose purpose seems to be learning every inch of Danny's body. The man may be insane, but he's also a mastermind because he knows instinctively where to touch and with just how much pressure. He wants to make a smart comment about do they train you in SEAL school to use your mouth as a weapon of mass destruction, but that would require being able to talk in full sentences, and his higher brain functions were the first to fall in the battle.

 _Christ that mouth._

Steve is kissing and sucking on the inside of Danny's thigh, his mouth occasionally brushing the side of Danny's cock. And how the hell has he so quickly figured out that's something that drives him crazy, makes him discard all reason? Because somehow Steve McGarrett knows how to push all of his buttons.

The sight of Steve with his head bowed, that mouth near his cock, is so incredibly hot. Danny reaches out and grabs Steve's shoulder, needing to touch skin. "Yes...you're...that...."

"I've almost made you speechless."

Steve sounds smug, and Danny would call him on that except now his cock is in Steve's mouth, and really the man has every reason to be smug. He's not even capable of words anymore. McGarrett has reduced him to meaningless sounds in record time. All he knows right now is the wet, tight feel of Steve's mouth on his cock.

There's a hard suck, a swirl of tongue, and then the pressure is gone, and he feels wet kisses on his stomach.

"Danny."

The way Steve says his name makes Danny think of the times when he's received an unexpected gift that has rocked his world. That thought has him reaching down for Steve, pulling him upward.

"Danny," Steve repeats. The name is breathed into Danny's mouth as they kiss.

He takes control, turning them onto their sides, and tangling their legs together. Steve's stroking himself again, and Danny rubs his thumb across the tip of Steve's cock and then starts to slide his hand down the base, until Steve releases his grip, and now Danny is stroking Steve's cock.

Steve's face is flushed and his gaze is so filled with want that Danny feels a ridiculous rush. Really, how the hell had he not realized sooner how bad McGarrett had it for him? Perhaps he has reason to be a bit smug too.

Of course, Steve evens the playing field, wrapping his now free hand around Danny's cock. He breaks off their kiss and closes the little bit of distance between their bodies, focusing his laser attention on the hollow of Danny's collarbone, alternating between kissing and lightly sucking. Once again he's targeted in on just the right spot.

Yet, it's Steve who comes first, shouting something that sort of resembles Danny's name. Danny's thrusts grow more desperate, and he comes seconds after Steve.

He releases his hold, and Steve's hand slips away as well, but their bodies are still entwined, a warm heat that leaves him boneless. It takes a while for him to realize he has muscles that will function, but when he does, he rubs a sticky hand on the sheet. As he turns his head, his lips meet Steve's mouth. They kiss for a while, drowsy and easy. He drops his head onto Steve's shoulder, and he may be on the edge of sleep when his hip hits a wet spot.

"Gross."

Steve laughs. "That is not a word you typically want to hear after...."

Danny cuts him off with a kiss and then pushes himself upward with a groan. "As you frequently tell me, I have no filter. And wet spots are gross, as we will be if we don't get up and shower."

"You just want an excuse to take a shower with me."

"I need an excuse?"

"Nope."

"Come on." Danny yawns, wondering why Steve who hasn't slept in days seems more awake. _Don't tell me, he's the rare exception of a guy who has more energy after sex._

In the bathroom, Danny adjusts the showerhead so the stream angles toward their bodies. He doesn't want to get his hair wet. Yes, he hates falling asleep on a wet pillow, sue him.

Once they're in the shower, he realizes Steve actually does seem exhausted. At one point he leans against the shower wall and closes his eyes as Danny wipes them both down. He doesn't open them again until the shower is turned off.

Danny steps out and hands a towel to Steve before grabbing one for himself. When he's toweled off, he notices that Steve is staring, his expression serious, and his towel is already back on the rack.

"Danny, I...."

"Hey." He puts his towel down and then touches Steve's arm. "We'll figure out everything your father wanted you to figure out. I promise. You just got to give it time."

"No, I know, that wasn't what I was going to say." Steve shakes his head. "It's nothing." He gives that half smile. "I may be tired."

"May be? I really thought I was better than a may be."

"You are fantastic." Steve wraps an arm around Danny's waist and pulls him close, kissing as if he intends to start round two.

Danny breaks the kiss. "Woah." He pokes a finger into Steve's chest. "My plan was to tucker you out, and then you go to sleep."

Steve shrugs. "It takes a lot to tucker me out." He smirks, but then ruins the illusion by yawning.

"Ha! I might believe that if you weren't falling asleep on your feet."

"Whatever you say, Danny."

"Bed."

Steve's face goes blank, and Danny knows that whatever he's about to say he's unsure of the reception it's going to get.

"You're staying, right?"

Danny rolls his eyes. "Of course, I'm staying. I, unlike you, know full well when I'm too exhausted to drive."

"One of the things I like about you is how self-enlightened you are. I'll get some new sheets."

"Don't bother." Danny waves a hand. "They should be dry now, and we'll just mess them up again in the morning."

Steve beams at him, an incredibly wide, goofy smile on his face. "I'm holding you to that."

For some reason, Danny finds himself blushing. He tries to hide it and appear stern. "Bed."

Apparently he fails at the stern part, because Steve just laughs and kisses him. And of course he still changes the sheets, but he does so quickly and efficiently and still naked, so Danny really doesn't mind.

They get back beneath the sheets, and Steve wraps an arm around Danny's waist. After a few minutes, he says, "I know the circumstances weren't great for you, but I'm really glad you moved to Hawaii."

"You know, right now, crazily enough, so am I."

"And you can tuck me in anytime you want." Steve smiles. "But I've been told I don't have patience for bedtime stories."

Danny laughs. "Go to sleep."

For once, Steve listens and closes his eyes. Soon after Steve drifts off to sleep, Danny does as well.

Oh, and in the morning, he's absolutely right—they do mess up the sheets.


End file.
